1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool combination for receiving a number of tool members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has developed various kinds of screw driver handles having a space for receiving the tool members. One of the typical tools is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,260 to Huang and comprises only one chamber for receiving the tool members. The number of the tool members that may be received in the tool handle is limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.